


What's My Name? (Light x Amnesia!Reader)

by LizzyMazushi



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMazushi/pseuds/LizzyMazushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) had no idea who she was. Memories: 0. <br/>On a fateful day she runs into Light Yagami, who takes her in. Slowly, (Y/N) starts to fall in love with Light. When the mysterious Kira starts coming around, (y/n) supports him. She would never kill someone herself, but she agrees with Kira.... Though there is a slight Plot Twist... What if she regains her memories and tries to find Kira? Will she find out it's her savior, or will she die before she uncovers the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding A Way.

 

A girl (y/a) sat alone in an alley, dazed. Her (e/c) eyes darted in every direction, trying to recognize where she was. Nothing had come to mind. She had no idea where she was. All she knew was that she needed to get out of there and try and find someplace familiar. As she got up, she leaned against the wall, walking towards the opening. When she got out, all she could do was look around frantically, hoping to see something familiar, but, she didn’t. She couldn’t remember who she was, or why she was there. Her (e/c) orbs went wide as the realization hit her. She didn’t know where she was! She looked from side to side, noticing people staring at her. _Strange people_. 

 

She ran. She didn’t know where she was going, but she had to get away from there. She kept running and running until she couldn’t run anymore. She leaned against a fence, breathing heavily. It was getting pretty dark, the sun was going to be completely set maybe within the next twenty minutes. She had no where to go. Realizing this, she slumped down against the fence and ran her fingers through her hair. “Dammit… where am I…?” Soon, she heard footsteps. Quickly she looked up, her (e/c) orbs meeting with brown orbs. “U-uhm, excuse me…” The person she was looking at was a male. He seemed to be maybe the average height, short caramel colored hair. He seemed to have been wearing a school uniform. He looked like he might have been in Junior High! 

 

“Do.. Do you by any chance know where we are?” The male looked at her strangely, “You are in the Kanto region in Japan.” “Japan…?” She got up, “Well.. thank you so much!” She bowed and then looked at her clothes and blushed, they were basically in tatters, she hadn’t noticed before. The male shrugged, “Do you live around here?” She went very quiet. “I… I don’t know..” “You don’t know? Well, you can’t stay out here. Come with me.” She raised an eyebrow, “Why would I do that?” The teenage boy just smiled, “Because you have no where else to go. It’s dangerous around here at night. You’re only best option is to come with me.” She glanced at the male and then nodded. He looked like someone she could trust, “What’s you’re name?” The male smiled at her, “Yagami. Light Yagami.” She smiled, ‘ _He’s kind of cute.’_

 

Soon they had reached Light’s house. As Light opened the door, she looked around. “Follow me.” Light had whispered. She followed him up a pair of stairs, leading her to a room that seemed to have been his room. As they entered, Light shut the door behind them and locked it. “So…. I guess the first thing is to get you out of those torn up clothes, hm?” He walked to his dresser, pulling out a Tee and a pair of shorts. “Here, put these on.” She took the clothes and stood there, “Uhm..” Without saying a word, Light turned his back as she changed into the clothes.

 

Once she was finally in the clothes, Light turned back around. “I’m going to go downstairs and inform my parents and talk to them about you staying for a bit.” She nodded, feeling grateful towards the male. As he left the room, she sat down on his bed. She looked around, _‘A totally normal teenage room…’_ Before she knew it, minutes have passed and Light was back. 

 

“Yagami-kun! Uh..-uhm, welcome back!” She quickly bowed down. “Hey.. Don’t bow before me. It’s.. a bit weird. Just call me Light. Anyways, I’ve spoke to my parents. They want to meet you, but not right now. They say you should get some rest first. I’ll bring you up some food. They’ll meet you in the morning.” A blush creeped up on her face. “W-what about you?” Light smiled softly, “I’ll sleep in the living room.” She begun to protest, “N-No! I can’t let you sleep like that for me…” Light walked over to her and patted her on the head. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back.” And that was how it had all started between (y/n) and Light Yagami. 

 


	2. Becoming a Yagami.

It was ten o’clock when she woke up to the sound of soft knocking on the door. “Hey.. You up?” You heard the voice of Light and quickly got out of the bed, opening the door. “H-hey!” She smiled slightly, “Sorry.. Just woke up.” A chuckle had escaped from Light’s lips. “I can tell. You’re hair is all over the place.” She blushed and quickly brushed her hair down with her fingers. “Y-yeah..” “I only came up her to tell you that breakfast was ready. Want to come down with me?” He slightly smiled at her. He then turned around and walked downstairs, her following him close behind. “I’m so nervous..” Light looked back at her and laughed, a low laugh. “I’m sorry. My parents and sister don’t bite. So you have nothing to worry about. She nodded, smiling at him.

 

When they got downstairs, he led her straight to the kitchen. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to help mother set out the food.” She nodded nervously, “Alright.” After a minutewomen with short, brown hair just about her shoulders came out. Her dark colored orbs met her (e/c) orbs. “Why, hello. Are you the girl Light was telling us about last night?” She nodded, “Y-Yes ma’am.” “I’m Yagami Sachiko. Please call me Mrs. Yagami though. My husband will be in here shortly.” She nodded, Light then walked back in, setting down plates of food. “I’ve also have a sister. She’s currently staying at a friend’s, so you’ll meet her when she gets back.” Light sat down beside her, “Thanks for dinner.” Mrs. Yagami turned on the TV, it was a broadcast of the recent new criminal. You looked over at Light, watching him as he paused, then went back to eating. 

 

After most everyone was done eating, an older man walked in. He was wearing a pair of glasses, and was fairly tall, but fit for his age. His hair was a dark brown, going on black. His eyes were the same caramel color as Light’s. “Dear,” Mrs. Yagami got up and wrapped her arms around the man, who was apparently her husband, “This is the girl that Light was telling us about last night.” He looked into your (e/c) orbs and then nodded, “I’m Yagami Soichiro. Call me Mr. Yagami, please.” You nodded quickly, “Y-Yes sir!” “Welcome back father.” You heard Light, in a monotone voice. “You were late for dinner, dear!” Mrs. Yagami whined. “I’m sorry… They had me working longer tonight. It wasn’t planned.” She looked towards Light, confusion clear on her face, “My father works for the Japanese Task Force.” She nodded, but then frowned, “What’s the Japanese Task Force?” Light looked at you strangely, so did Mrs. Yagami and Mr. Yagami, “It’s the police force in Japan.” She blushed, feeling stupid. “What’s your name?” Mrs. Yagami suddenly asked. “My… name?” “Your name. What is it?” She heard Light ask as well. “I.. I don’t know. I don’t remember.” She looked down, sad. “(Y/N). That’s what your name will be from now on.” “Light!” Mrs. Yagami gasped. “That’s a good name for her. (Y/N) Yagami. A good addition to the family. 

 

She looked up at them in surprise. “A-are you sure? You don’t even know me. You’re willing to just take me in?” _‘I’m so glad they aren’t going to kick me out… If they did, I literally have no idea what I will do!’_ She internally sighed a sigh of relief. “Why yes, of course dear!” (Y/N) smiled widely, looking towards Light. “Congratulations (Y/N), for now you will stay in my room until we can clear an extra room for you. Then I will help get you enrolled in my school, along with me in my classes.” Light then got up, heading straight up the stairs, not saying anything else. It seemed like something was bothering him. _‘What’s wrong, Light-kun?’_ (Y/N) wanted to ask, but no words came out. (Y/N) shook her head. “Does Light-kun usually go to his room right after breakfast?” Mr. Yagami just nodded, “He studies a lot. It’s just what he spends most his time doing.” (Y/N) smiled at the thought, _‘Such a cute guy, and smart!’_ (Y/N) got up from the table and then bowed to Mr. and Mrs. Yagami and then ran up to Light’s room.

 

“Light-kun!” (Y/N) burst through the door. Light was on the laptop, typing something that looked like an email. “Light-kun..?” Light looked up and smiled slightly at her. “Hey (Y/N), I’m just getting your enrollment started. You should be able to start Monday. Lets see… Tomorrow is Friday, I’ve got nothing to do, the teachers will just be going over old material. I can skip classes and show you around the school tomorrow. Are you nervous?” Light smirked slightly as he asked the question. “N-no! I’m prepared..” (Y/N) sighed, giving up. “OK, Yes, I am nervous.” Before she knew it, Light asked a surprising question. “Where are you from (Y/N)?” (Y/N) looked at the male, shock clear in her expression. “I have no idea, Light-kun. Before you had found me yesterday, I had woke up in an alley. I don’t remember anything before that. I just knew I had to get away from where I was at that moment.” Light let out a shaky sigh. “You’ve probably got amnesia.” (Y/N) frowned. “Light-kun…” The teenage male stared at (Y/N), clearly in a daze, “For someone with amnesia, I’m surprised. Most people who’ve gotten amnesia have never woke up in an alley. I wonder… Mayne you might have been being chased, or something more dangerous.” (Y/N) grew panicked, she didn’t know what Light was getting on about, but it was weird. “Light-kun…” She was cut off, “Please, just call me Light.” He shrugs, then goes back to his email. “When I’m done with this, I’ll get out.” (Y/N) sat down on the bed and pouted. After a while, she went out. Mr. Yagami had given her the money to go shopping for new clothes. She spent the whole day shopping and got home. She laid in bed, but couldn’t sleep. She was so happy. 

 

After what felt like forever, (Y/N) eventually fell asleep. She didn’t remember falling asleep, but, she was glad she got some sleep. A lot had happened in just one day. She had woke up to the smell of breakfast. _‘It smells delicious… I wander what’s being cooked.’_ She got up and put on her (Y/F/O). Then she went to the bathroom and washed off her face, then headed straight downstairs. “Hello, (Y/N).” You saw Light sitting at the end of the table, with his eyes shut, but eating his breakfast. “Light-ku-… Light, good morning.” A small smile curved at the tip of Light’s lips. “I get to show you around today. I’m glad you are already to go.” A sudden rush of joy filled (Y/N) as she went and hugged Light tightly. “Thank you so much Light!!!” She let go quickly and muttered an apology. 

 

After eating, Light and (Y/N) walked to school. It was a beautiful, clear morning. The sun was shining pretty bright, but the sunlight had felt good on (Y/N)’s skin. They walked on for about twenty minutes, chatting as they did so, until they had finally appeared in front of the school. “Well, time to show you a ‘tour’ of the school…” After the tour (Y/N) was more confident about coming to school, though she knew the girls didn’t like her, considering they kept glaring at her as she walked through the hallways with Light. “Thanks a lot Light! I can’t wait till I can finally join you here..” Light just slightly nodded. Afterwards, things went by quick at the Yagami household.

 


	3. Going to school with Light Yagami.

It was finally Monday. (Y/N) was up bright and early. She was so excited to be going to school with Light. It was only five in the morning, when she only needed to be up at least by six thirty. (Y/N) was already ready to go to school. (Y/N) decided to make breakfast for Light. She begun to cook pancakes with bacon. _‘I hope he likes it.. It seems to be the easiest thing to make..’_ Once you were done and had the food set on plates, ready to take to the table, you turned around and gasped. Light was standing in the doorway, smirking. “Well, well. What do I have here?” (Y/N) felt a blush beginning to creep up. “I.. I was making breakfast…” She looked to the side, embarrassed. She then felt a hand on her head. “I’m only teasing you, (Y/N).” He took a plate and helped carried them to the table, then taking a seat when it was all set. 

 

(Y/N) sat across from him, eating the food in a hurry. When she looked up, her (e/c) orbs met with Light’s light caramel colored ones. “Y-yes Light?” A small smile formed on his lips, “It’s delicious. Thank you, (Y/N).” She nodded, a big grin plastered on her face. “I’m going to go get ready. When I come back, we can leave.” (Y/N) nodded and sat in the living room, waiting. 

 

Light finally came out, fully ready and handed her a school bag and a school uniform. “Quickly go put this up. For today you won’t have to wear it but tomorrow you will. School policies. Oh, and that’s your school bag. I put everything in there that you will need.” She nodded, ran up to Light’s room and laid the uniform on the bed, then ran back downstairs and out the door, where Light was waiting on her. “Lets see how your first day goes, (Y/N)- _chan._ ” He said with a smirk. “It’ll be great, Light- _kun._ ” (Y/N) said back, with a wider smirk. 

 

Halfway to school, (Y/N) stopped. “Light… I know this might seem random but.. What do you think should happen to criminals? Each time there is a news report of a new criminal you just go stiff.” She waited as the teenage boy gave out a sigh, “Criminals deserve to die. They make this world rotten. The world could be such a better place without them.” He shrugged, “Come on (Y/N)… Let’s keep going. We’re almost there.” She just nodded and the rest of the walk there was silent. 

 

When they reached school Light’s mood had changed. He seemed to have gotten out of his “stiff” mood once the subject of criminals was completely dropped. “(Y/N), I made sure you got the same classes as me. So just follow me and stay as close to me as you can. You can get lost here.” (Y/N) nodded and stuck with Light as he had told her to. 

 

During their second class, she heard the teacher call out Light. “Mr. Yagami! Pay attention. We don’t needed our top star student to slack, do we?” She looked over at Light, stunned. _‘Top student? Wow. I guessed he was smart but had no idea he was the school’s top student!’_ Light just nodded, “Then, please, Mr. Yagami. Translate the sentence into English.” She was amazed. Light had brought you into his home, already making him an amazing person in her eyes, but, knowing he could do _THIS,_ it shocked her, probably more then it should. Once Light had finished translating the sentence, the bell rung, signaling lunch. (Y/N) grabbed her stuff and went straight to Light. “Wow Light! You are so amazing!” He just brushed it off coldly, “It’s nothing.” 

 

(Y/N) and Light sat outside, eating lunch together, and chatting away carelessly. She was happy with this. The fact that she had no memories didn’t bother her at the moment. All she care about was being there, with Light, in that moment. “Light… By any chance do you have a girlfriend? I’m just wondering.” He shook his head. “No. I don’t have time for that. Besides, if I did, I’m not interested in anyone. My studies are more important.. but..” He looked towards her, a small twinkle in his caramel colored Orbs. “But?” The male shakes his head. “Nothing.” (Y/N) smiled, and a small giggle escaped from her lips. 

 

Weeks passed. School was great. The family had finally gotten around to getting her her own room. She loved it. She did miss Light’s room though, because she could see him a lot at the house in there. Over time, she realized she was falling for Light. She has gotten to know him so much better within a matter of weeks. She was the only one who Light considered close to him, other then his actual blood family. They were both at the top of their classes. It felt great for her to be on the same level as Light. They sometimes did have debates though, and it was fun. She never let the fact that she had no memories get to her, but, sometimes she did. It didn’t happen a lot, and sometimes Light would ask her questions to see if she remembered anything at all. Which, she couldn’t. She felt bad that she couldn’t tell Light anything about herself, but all she knew was that the memories she does have, they were great. Light was her savior. She would follow him through anything. She knew she loved him. He was like a GOD. He was all that (Y/N) needed. 

 


	4. Criminals are dying off. What's going on?

It was a warm sunny afternoon. (Y/N) was barely able to stay awake in class, but she was trying her best. She looked over at Light and noticed that he was staring intently out the window. “Light..?” She whispered. He glanced slightly towards the side to make a small amount of eye contact, “Yes, (Y/N)?” (Y/N) Pouted, “What’re you looking at?” The male shrugged, going back to staring out the window. She felt hurt. She felt he was ignoring her. 

 

Its been almost a year now since (Y/N) was found and brought into the Yagami family. She had no memories before joining the family. They were all she seemed to revolve around. Since she’s been coming to school, she’s made many new friends. She seems to be very popular with the guys. She slightly enjoyed the attention, but the only guy’s attention she truly care for was Light. 

 

“(Y/N)?” (Y/N) looked in the direction of the way her name was being called. One of her guy friends stuck their head in the door of the class. School was over. She must have fell asleep. “Yes?” She watched as the shy male looked down. “I’ve got something to tell you.” It was only (Y/N), Light, and the friend. “What is it?” (Y/N) said in a flat, monotone voice. If she didn’t get this over with quickly, Light was going to leave on without her! “I.. I just wanted you to know… I love you, (Y/N). I love you a lot. You are such a great person, and I was wanting to know if you will accept my feeling and please be my girlfriend!” The friend said in a rush, quickly bowing before her. What (Y/N) didn’t know was that Light heard the whole thing and already left. “Look, I can’t accept your feelings. I love someone else. Please, just go. I need to get home. I’ll talk to you some other time.” She quickly grabbed up her stuff, before she left the room, she saw light pick something up off the ground and walked off. She quickly left the school, trying to catch up to him, but never could.

 

Later that night, at dinner, Sayu had turned on the news for Light. “Here Light…” She handed her brother the controller. “When you’re done with it, come tell me please.” She then smiled at (Y/N), winking. “See ya, _sis._ ” (Y/N) smiled, but that smile quickly dropped. _“Over 20 dangerous criminals, in and out of prison, have all died of heart attacks today. We don’t know the cause or why this is happening. When we get more information, we shall announce it. For now, goodnight Ladies and Gentleman.”_ “LIGHT! Did you hear that?!” (Y/N) watched Light for a reaction. He just smirked, “It’s what they get.” _‘Something feels off about Light..’_ “Light.. Are you alright?” The teenaged male just nodded his head, “I am. Criminals are dropping dead. What do you think about this, (Y/N)?” (Y/N) pondered for a moment, “I think it’s a good thing. If all these criminals start dying off, this world can become better. What if someone is passing judgement on them, Light?” Light just sat there, still, “A god is creating a new world for the innocent. I think it’s a good thing.” She nodded in agreement. 

 

The next day, the friend who admitted their feeling’s weren’t there. Light looked over at her. “Where’s your friend?” She shrugged, “Not su-“ “Hey, did you hear what happened?” “Yeah! He, like totally, died, like all of the criminals.” (Y/N)’s blood went cold. She looked over at Light. “He..He’s dead…” She looked down. She then felt a comforting hand on her head, “Don’t worry (Y/N), you’ve got me.” He smiled a reassuring at her. She couldn’t help but smile back. 

 

Once they were in class, announcements came on, _‘Good morning students. I hate to bring such bad news, but one of the students at this school has died of a heart attack. We don’t know what’s going on, but, please be safe. You students are the future of this school.’_ Then it cut off. “Well, that was a bit strange, huh, Light?” Light just nods. 

 

At lunch that day, (Y/N) was being surrounded by guys, who thought she needed some ‘cheering up’, but what they didn’t notice was a furious Light right behind them. (Y/N) felt cornered. Before she knew it, an arm was around her. It was Light’s arm! “L-Light..?” He leaned down, whispering in her ear, “Sssh. Go along with it.” Then his voice rose, “Leave (Y/N) alone, she’s grieving over the lost of a friend. She doesn’t need a group of bumbling fools to surround her.” There were murmurs within the group of males. They then decided to leave. Light then removed his arm. “Thank you Light.” He just nodded at her and walked off.

 

When they got home, it was the same thing. The news was on. Again, more criminals have died from heart attacks. This time, Light wasn’t in there. He was up in his room. (Y/N) sighed. She had a really bad feeling about all of this.

 

A month passed, more criminals kept dying. All the boys at her school who surrounded her died of heart attacks as well. She felt like a bad luck magnet. She felt she was the reason causing this. Light was getting distant as well. Mr. Yagami was working more then ever. All over the world, they have decided that someone was doing all of these killings. He/she has been known as Kira. _‘Kira.. I respect you. I believe what you are doing is justice…’_ (Y/N) sighed at the thought. Maybe she was just being stupid. As long as she wasn’t a criminal, she was safe. She could worship Kira. Just not in public. Most the world was already worshipping him, anyways. 

 

One particular night, a worldwide broadcast was on. The world’s greatest detective, L, was showing himself for the first time in forever. She watched it carefully. Anger built up inside her, “Kira _IS_ justice!” She growled out under her breath. She felt threatened, even if it wasn’t towards her in anyway. Though, it felt like it was. Soon after the broadcast, Light came downstairs. “Light. Are you OK? You look stressed.” The male’s short, usually combed down, was all over, like he had been pulling at it. “Huh? Oh. Yeah. I’m fine. Just studying for those exams coming up.” (Y/N) smiled. 

 

Over the next few days, more than usually, criminals were dying. (Y/N) fully supported Kira, and never felt a thing for the criminals that were dying. _‘It’s what serves them right.’_ She turned off the TV that she wasn’t really paying attention, and went straight to Light’s room. Carefully knocking on the door, she heard a faint, “Enter.” She entered and looked at Light and smiled, “Light, what’re you doing?” Light was rolling around in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. “Thinking.” She couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, Yeah.” She sat herself down on his bed. “Do you support Kira?” It was a surprise question from Light. (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile, “I do. I think he is doing this world good by getting rid of all the criminals.” Light nodded thoughtfully. “Alright.” 

 

A month passed since then. Guys who kept bothering (Y/N) kept dying of heart attacks and so did more criminals. Things weren’t going to well. She didn’t understand why. Though, she would never question Kira. (Y/N) was pondering about this, until Light had interrupted her thoughts. “(Y/N), Come with me. I want to take you somewhere.” She looked at him confused but then nodded, “OK…?” She got up, and followed him out of the school. Light had took her to the park! “Light?” “When I was younger, before I knew about the evils of this world, I used to come here with my sister. A lot of good things happened here.” (Y/N) just stared at him, “So, I thought that bringing you here would maybe up one my chance.” He took a deep breath. “(Y/N), we’ve known each other for such a long time. I’ve found myself to fall for you. You are the first girl to ever make me feel this way. I want you to be mine. No… I NEED you to be mine… What do you say, (Y/N)?” (Y/N) just stared at him, then begun to laugh, “This is probably one of the funniest jokes I’ve ever heard.” “(Y/N) I’m not joking!” She heard how stern his voice was, so she grew serious, “Light.. I feel the same… and yes, I’ll be yours.” Suddenly, she felt his arms around her, tight. She embraced him, “I love you, Light.” 

 


	5. Belonging to Light Yagami

It was only a few days since (Y/N) and Light got together. Light still treated her the same way. (Y/N) wanted to be more affectionate though. One day, as they sat outside for lunch, she spoke up. “Light… Why won’t you be-“ Before she could even ask the question, she felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulder, “Hey, (Y/N)-chan!” It was her friend Yuki. “H-Hey Yuki-kun…” The male smiled at her, rubbing his cheek against hers, “How’s my favorite friend~?” She nervously smiled, “I’m fine, really.” She spoke to Yuki, completely oblivious to the hateful look Light shot at Yuki. Once Yuki had left, no words were said between the two. Light spoke not one word to her throughout the whole day, not even on the way home.

 

Light’s silence was bothering (Y/N). “Light?” He said nothing. “Light! Why won’t you speak to me?” He still said nothing. “Light..” A pang of pain hit her right in the heart. Tears begun to build up, “You keep treating me the same way, and now you are ignoring me! What have I done?!” The tears were pouring. She was breaking into sobs. This stopped Light. He turned around, and in one quick, swift stride, he already had his arms around her, hugging her tightly. “I’m sorry (Y/N). I’m just… jealous.” She frowned. “Why?” He shrugged, “Your friend.” She sighed and buried her face into his chest. “I love you.” He kissed the top of her head, “I love you as well, (Y/N).” 

 

After that day, Yuki never hung around again. (Y/N) wasn’t bothered by it though. All of her friends stayed away. She didn’t know why, but she didn't care. She had Light. He was all she needed. 

 

_‘I wonder where Light went off to..’_ (Y/N) sighed. Today, Light was being weird. He had went off without her, leaving her to eat lunch on your own. She went to their usual place, sitting here alone, eating lunch in quiet. 

She was startled when her phone went off, signaling that she had a text. She quickly opened it.

 

_‘From: Light ❤_

_Babe, I’m sorry that I can’t be there with you for lunch. I’m not going to be there for the rest of the day. I’ve got some things to do. I’ll see you at home._

 

_I love you, (Y/N).’_

 

She smiled to herself, then shut her phone, stuffing it into her pocket. She went on throughout the day, bored. She was surrounded by many guys since was Light. Things were just norma. Until she got home.

 

When she reached the house, she opened the door. “I’m home!” She took off her shoes, and walked straight in. The lights being off. _‘Huh? This is weird… No one seems to be home.’_ “(Y/N).” She jumped. “L-Light?” She felt herself being pushed up against the wall. “Light!” She then felt lips crash against hers. She tensed, but then relaxed and beginning to kiss him back. Their lips started moving in sync until he pulled away. “(Y/N)… You are mine and no one else’s, you understand? Even when I’m not home, NO guy is allowed near you. Only I am. You belong to ME. Not them. Do you understand? I will KILL them.” 

 

She just giggled, thinking he wasn’t being serious, just being jealous. She leaned up and pecked his lips, “I love you Light.” She heard a growl escape from the male’s lips. “Light?” The male shook his head and pulled her close, holding tight. “No one else can have you. You are mine…” “Light. What were you doing earlier?” He was quiet for a moment, “Nothing important. I just needed to leave. I couldn’t stay there for the rest of the day.” He pulled away, “If you need me, I’ll be in my room.” He then turned on the lights, heading up to his room. 

 

The next day, the guys had all died. _From heart attacks. ‘Kira?’_ (Y/N) sighed. She didn’t fully know what was going on. Nor did she think that she wanted to. 

 

She had no idea what her boyfriend was doing, or who he really was, or more like _WHAT_ he was and was becoming.. She was going to find out one way or another though, even if it wasn’t in a good way.

 

She sighed as she sat in Light’s room. “Light.. What’re you doing~?” She cooed. “Studying. Maybe you should too, you know. This is very important to mom that we get into this university. Wouldn’t you think so?” She sighed, “Maybe. I will later. Right now I just want to spend time with you..” Light got up from his seat, sitting right down on the bed beside her, wrapping an around around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder. “(Y/N), we really need to get into this university. So, please study? For me? I don’t want to go without you.” (Y/N) sighed and then smiled, “Fine. Just for you, Light.” She quickly kissed him, getting up and heading to her room, not realizing that the whole time he had been writing down the names of criminals would be dying off soon. 

 


	6. Enter; Raye Penber!

It was a warm, sunny afternoon. (Y/N) and Light were out in town, eating ice cream at (Y/N)’s favorite café. “Light…” The male looked up at her and nodded, “Yes, (Y/N)?” She looked at him, staring intently at him, “I feel like we’re being watched.” Light’s eyebrow shot up, clearly surprised. “What makes you say that?” She shrugged, “I just get the feeling.” Light sighed. “Don’t worry about it (Y/N). No one would have a reason to follow us.” He took her hand and squeezed it tightly.“I will make sure nothing happens to you, OK?” She nodded.

 

Later that day, (Y/N) had been walking around the park alone. The feeling that she was being watched wouldn’t stop going away. A few times she could have sworn that she had seen a figure behind her multiple times. She just couldn’t be sure about it though. She only felt like she was being watched when she was with Light, not when she had been by herself. Maybe someone was following Light! She was going to tell Light, but what she didn’t know, was that he already knew he was being watched. 

 

She went home straight away. As she entered she told her “parents” she was home and quickly ran up to Light’s room, banging on the door. The brunette opened the door and stared at her, “What’s wrong (Y/N)?” She frowned but then sighed, “Light. I’m pretty sure you are being followed.” The brunette smirked, “I know.” She frowned, “Why haven’t you told anyone then?” He shrugged, “Don’t worry about it. If they were after me to kidnap me I’m sure they would have already done it. They have a different motivation for following me.” She bit her lip and nodded, “Yeah.. That’s true.” “Anyways.. I’m sure it will stop soon.” She looked him in the eyes, and there was a dark glint in his eyes, but she wasn’t sure what exactly it was. She just didn’t want Light getting hurt. 

 

For the next week (Y/N) stopped walking with Light, instead, she’d be way behind him, stalking him. She was doing this to find out who was stalking her boyfriend, but she never saw anyone. One day, when she was just about to give up, she finally saw the person who was stalking her beloved. Light had been turning around the corner, the stalker was about to turn when (Y/N) grabbed him by the arm and pushed him up against the wall they were standing near. “Who are you?” She growled through her teeth, “And why are you following Light?!” 

 

The man looked like he was in his late twenties, his hair was black and had light blue eyes, “That is confidential.” (Y/N) could hear a slight accent, “Are you, by any chance, foreign?” The man frowned but nodded. “My mother is Japanese and my father is American.” She shakes her head, “Why are you following my boyfriend?” The man gave a sigh, “I was following you both. I stopped following you about a week ago. Light is the main suspect.” _‘Suspect?’_ “What do you mean?” He shook his head, “As I said, confidential. Now please excuse me, I have to finish my work. I won’t continue to follow him soon.” She nodded and let him go, “Don’t do anything to him though..” He just nodded. “Wait, what’s your name?” He looked back at her nervously and sighed, “Raye.” Then he walked off from sight.

 

A few days after the encounter, she had overheard Light talking to his mother. “I’m going to be out for a while. So, I’ll be back soon. See you guys.” _‘Light going somewhere? Why hasn’t he told me?’_ (Y/N) quickly went to her room and got her shoes on, running back down and nodded at her mother, “I’ll be back later.” Her mom just nodded and she ran out of the house, silently following Light. A few minutes after following him, she noticed that he was meeting a girl at the bus stop. _‘A girl? Why is he meeting up with this chick?’_ Fury slowly started to boil inside her, and she didn’t know why. Before anything else could happen, the bus had came. (Y/N) noticed Raye was getting on after Light and that girl, so she joined, pulling up the hood of her (Y/F) jacket. As she got on, she went to the back, sitting across from Raye. 

 

A few minutes into the ride, the bus had gotten hijacked by a criminal on the news. (Y/N) was slightly panicked. She looked over at Raye and saw Light passing a note to that girl. She watched as Raye mutter something and pulled out his ID and showed Light. Light then dropped the note and tried picking it up, but the high jacker had noticed and came to the back and pointed his gun at Light, and picked up the note. As he looked up he screamed, he begun to shoot at something that wasn’t there. Soon he was begging for the bus driver to stop. The bus stopped and he jumped out, getting hit by a car as he jumped out. 

 

Once everyone was off and safe, Light and Raye had exchanged a few words. (Y/N) looked their way, and saw the girl with Light pull him close and drag him away, and Raye go the other way. She decided to just follow Raye. Once she got him alone, she shouted out to him. “Raye!” The male turned around and sighed, “Oh. It’s just you, (Y/N).” She nodded, “Yeah. Can we talk?” He nodded, “Lets go somewhere first.” 

 

Raye took (Y/N) to his favorite café. “I think this is the best place to have a casual chat, don’t you?”(Y/N) just nodded. “Raye.. When are you going to stop following my boyfriend?” He raised an eyebrow, “Today is the last day. Also, boyfriend? I thought that girl he was with was his girlfriend.” The waitress came by and took their order, two vanilla ice creams. (Y/N)’s fist clenched on the table. “I don’t know that girl. I am Light-kun’s girlfriend though. I’m upset he didn’t even tell me about her, or tell me he was going out.” Raye let out a casual sigh. Before he could get a word out, the waitress brought back their ice creams, they gladly took them. “Ah, teenage love.” She looked at Raye, a bit confused, “I actually was this way. My fiancee and I had just started to date. Her guy best friend wanted to take her out for her birthday, and she didn’t tell me. I was jealous, because I didn’t know the guy. I was even angry. I found out they were just friends, they were actually pretty much like family.” He chuckles, “So don’t worry about that other girl, alright?” She nodded, smiling a bit.

 

After the chat with Raye, (Y/N) felt better. She got up to leave, “Thank you so much Raye.” He nodded, giving her a slight smile, “You are welcome, (Y/N). Don’t worry about it. Keep your head high.” She gave him a hug, “Goodbye, Raye. I wish you and your fiancee the best.” “Thank you.” Then they parted their ways, not knowing this would be the last time Raye would actually be alive. 

 


	7. All of these promises

“Dammit,” (Y/N) muttered softly, tapping her pencil slightly on the desk, “This is harder then I thought.” She let out a slight sigh, leaning back in her desk. Light was watching her every move. It was only five minutes till they would be dismissed for lunch and the teacher was having them work out some problems. “Do you need some help with that?” Light whispered, (Y/N) shook her head, “No thanks.” She shut her book and waited for the bell to ring so she could get away from Light. 

 

The bell finally rung and (Y/N) quickly packed her stuff and as she was getting up she felt a hand on her wrist, she turned to look back into caramel colored orbs. “Are we going to eat lunch together like usual?” Her (E/C) orbs sparkled with mischief. “Nope! I’m going to be eating lunch with a friend. I’ll see you when lunch is over.” She turned her back on the brunette. She walked out of the classroom to come face to face with (M/B/F). “Hey (Y/N), you ready?” She nodded and felt him grab her arm and walk off with her.She didn’t know that she had set a fire, a fire of rage inside of Light. Nor did she know that he had followed her during lunch. He wasn’t happy that someone that belong to him was with another male! He’d bring an end to it.

 

(Y/N) felt happy as she skipped back to class. She finally was able to hang out with an old friend. Her smile was spread wide by the time she was sitting in her seat. “What’s got you in such a good mood?” She heard the sour tone in the voice, and looked over at her boyfriend. “What…? Oh. Well, nothing.” He scoffed. “What’s your problem?” Before the brunette could say anything else, the teacher walked into the room, “Lets get started class!” (Y/N) stretched out and sighed, _‘This must be my own personal hell.’_

 

At the end of the school day, (Y/N) quickly caught up to (B/F) and took his arm in her’s, “Lets walk home together, kay?” She giggled, (B/F) smiled, blushing slightly. The two friends had no idea that caramel colored orbs would follow their every move on the way home. As they stood outside the Yagami household, the door opened, showing Sayu smiling, “Hey! Onee-chan! Come on, stop holding onto your boyfriend and get in here!” The two laughed at her, “We aren’t dating Sayu.” (Y/N) said, barely breathing from the laughter, “I promise.” She waved her friend bye and quickly walked into the house, running to her room. 

 

A few minutes after laying around there was a knock on (Y/N)’s door. “Come in!” Unexpectedly, it was Sayu. “Hey, (Y/N)…” She looked at her younger sister with a raised eyebrow, “What’s up Sayu?” Sayu took a seat on the bed, “I’m worried about Light. He got home just a minute or so after you did. I asked him why you didn’t walk home with him. He got pissed. I tried talking to him but he went up to his room and just slammed the door.” (Y/N) frowned, “I’ll go check on him, OK? So don’t worry. I promise that it’s all fine.” Her younger sister nodded, “OK..” Sayu got up and hugged (Y/N) tightly, “I’m so glad you have came to this family. Promise you will never leave?” “ _I promise._ ” Soon Sayu had left the room. Then (Y/N) got up and walked to Light’s room.

 

(Y/N) took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She heard shuffles of footsteps and heard the door unlocking and opening, “Light.. What’s wrong?” The brunette frowned and pulled her inside, shutting the door and locking it behind. Light stood over her and pushed her down against his bed, “(Y/N)..” He had whispered, “What is it, Light..?” She said, her voice slightly shaking. “Who was that boy you were with today?” She frowned, “Just (B/F), why?” He growled, “You are mine! I don’t want you near him! You are to stick with me. Not go off with some… _GUY!_ ” He hissed. (Y/N) scoffed, “You have no right to speak.” Light looked shocked, but then frowned, “What do you mean, (Y/N)?” This ticked her off, “You know! You say you love me, but a few days you were with that…. that _girl,_ ” she spat, venom in her words, “I saw. So you have no say.” Light sighed, “That was an old friend. I have no feelings for her. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you (Y/N), you are my only one, I promise.” He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her lips. “I love you so much.. Now please promise me that you won’t go near that boy again?” “.. I promise, Light.” 

 

(B/F) stood out of your doorway the next day, waiting on you. “Come on, (Y/N)!” (Y/N) frowned, “I can’t walk with you today. I’m sorry, go on without me.” He nodded, “Alright.. See you later?” “Yeah.. See ya.” (Y/N) had been demanded by Light to wait on him. “I’m ready..” She felt arms wrap around her waist, a kiss being planted on her cheek. “Let’s go.” he then pulled away from her, walking to school like they were just a couple of friends. 

 

Later that day (B/F) approached the two during lunch, “(Y/N)~” They whined. “Come on!” She sighed, “No (B/F), go on.” He sighed but then went on. He was slowly getting on Light’s nerves. “He can be a bit annoying.” (Y/N) sighed out. “Yeah…” The couple ate their lunch in silent. When they went back to class, she noticed Light writing something in a black note book, then went to writing in the normal notebook. Soon, another teacher ran into the room, screaming, “(B/F) HAS HAD A HEART ATTACK! SOMEONE, HELP!” (Y/N) jumped up, and ran to the classroom. “(B/F)!!” She looked around and when her (E/C) orbs landed on him, she was instantly by his side, “(B/F)!!!!” She put her head on his chest, breaking down in sobs. “(B/F)…” Soon she felt hands on her shoulder, she looked up and met her boyfriend’s eyes. “Light..” She let go of (B/F) and hugged Light tightly, “I… I want to go home..” Light patted her head, shushing her. “Let’s go home.” 

 

Once home, (Y/N) locked herself up in her room. “This was Kira’s doing… I _PROMISE_ to get Kira for doing this to (B/F)!” What she didn’t know was that Kira was closer to her, closer then she would ever know. Nor did she know the truths behind (B/F), though she will find out soon. 

 


	8. A Death Note? What's that?

 (Y/N) was walking around the school grounds, wasting time before class was to start. Light had already went to class but (Y/N) wanted to spend some time alone before class started. She was feeling suffocated lately. Her feelings were mixed. She worshipped Kira but he killed her best friend! She wasn’t sure if she wanted to get revenge or not. She shivered. The thought of actually meeting Kira to get revenge seemed kind of scary to her now. 

 

        As (Y/N) kept walking around the school grounds she ran across a black notebook. The cover of the note book read _‘Death Note’._ She leaned down to pick it up but then hesitated. _‘Should I look in this? Maybe it’s just a prank.’_ She still picked it up but dropped it in a panic. When she had picked up the notebook there was a sudden flash of a memory. She couldn’t remember what now, but there was something. _‘What the hell was that?!’_ She stared down at the book, and then looked back over her shoulders. _‘I’ll come back for it later… Maybe.’_ She turned around and quickly ran off to class. 

 

        When (Y/N) got into class, she was panting. She ran all the way to the classroom to quickly put some distance between her and the notebook. She quickly got into her seat, trying to catch her breath. She was able to calm herself down before anyone could notice, except for Light. “(Y/N), what’s wrong?” He whispered to her, concern in his voice. She shook her head and place the best fake smile she could, “I was all the way on the other end of the school. The bell was about to ring and I didn’t want to be late, so I ran.” As if right on cue, the bell rung, signaling the start of the day. 

 

        Throughout class, all (Y/N) could think about was that strange notebook. She knew she had remembered something, but now it was hard to even remember the notebook in the first place. She was going to go get it though! She was very curious about it. She NEEDED to know more, so she made the decision to go get it at the end of the day. She went through the day, not paying any attention to what was going on around her, nor was she giving any attention to Light. “(Y/N), did you hear me?” “Huh?” She looked at him slightly confused, “What? Sorry..” The brunette sighed, “What’s with you?” She shook her head, “Nothing.” Right as she said that, the bell rung, ending the school day, “Light, please go on home without me. Please, I have things to do.” The brunette just shrugged, grabbing his bag and then headed out of the class. (Y/N) watched out the window and watched Light leave the school grounds before she ran all the way to where the notebook was. 

 

        When (Y/N) got to where the notebook was, it was gone! All that was left was a half sheet of paper. She still picked up the paper, something inside had been telling her to. When she touched the paper, she got the same sensation she had when she picked up the notebook. One by one, her memories begun to come back, to fast for her to even process! It was all a doozy, she couldn’t keep her mind straight! She closed her eyes tightly, opening them after a minute. When she opened her eyes, there stood a strange creature. This creature was very skeletal, with long, spinal cord like arms and bone-like shine. On it’s face was marking that was purple. (Y/N) instantly recognized her as Rem, a shinigami.  
  
        “Rem!!!” she lunged herself towards the female shinigami and hugged her tightly, “How have you been?” Rem gave something that seemed like a smile, “(Y/N), it has been a long time.” (Y/N) nodded, “It’s so good to see you! Wait, Rem, is my plan still in motion?” The shinigami nodded. “The second owner of your Death Note is still alive and well. She’s going to make an appearance, and she might be known as the second Kira. Soon, just as you planned, your Death Note will be fully back in your hands. For now, keep that slip of paper. Each time you aren’t holding a piece of the Death Note, your memories will leave you once more.” (Y/N) nodded slowly, “All according to plan.. You should get bucket whoever owns the Death Note now. I’ll see you around, Rem.” The shinigami nodded, flying off.

 

        (Y/N) held the paper tightly. She remembered everything now. She originally came from America. She had found the Death Note there. She had finally been able to eliminate all of the criminals in the country. She was respected, the president even accepted her! Then L appeared… He challenged her. He was so close on her heels. So, she went to the second country that had the most criminal activity. Japan. When she got there, it seemed like L was more close to finding her. Eventually, she gave up all of her memories of the Death Note, though, she had begged Rem to get rid of all of her memories, she knew what she was doing. When all of it came back, she felt great. She know knew how she could help the Kira she was worshipping so much. She would find them, and be of good use to them. She would help cleanse the world, but for now, she couldn’t keep her memories. She still needed to be clueless. 

 

        When (Y/N) got home, she ran right up to her room, but before she did, she had to give her results to her mom, then went up to her room, slamming the door shut. When she had the door closed, Light was sitting on her bed. He got up, and got closer to her. “(Y/N).” She bit her bottom lip, her (E/C) orbs avoiding his caramel colored ones. “Yes Light?” What happened next, she didn’t expect. He pulled her into a tight hug, his lips crashing on hers.  
  
         The shock made her push him back, “L-Light?!” Her face was beat red, but he just pushed her against the wall, smirking slightly, “ (Y/N)..” He ran his fingers through your hair, “You have such lovely (H/C) hair. I’m lucky to have you as mine.” He nuzzled his face into her neck, “I love you, (Y/N). I swear to you, we’ll have a perfect world.” She just smiled and wrapped an arm around him, “Yes we will Light..” 


	9. Meet your death, Raye Penber

       Today (Y/N) was going to follow Light. The brunette had been accepting rather peculiar as of late, and (Y/N) was going to find out why. It was a Saturday, sunny and no clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful day to go out and just _stalk_ her boyfriend. (Y/N) was putting on a casual (F/O) when she heard the door to her room being opened. “(Y/N)?” It was Light. The brunette stuck his head a little bit into the room. “I’m going out for a bit today. I should be home within the next hour. Mom and Sayu left to go to the store, if they come back before I do, just tell them I went out and I’ll be home soon.” He gave her a slight smile before walking off. _‘I’m going to find what you’re up to Light..’_ (Y/N) sighs softly, waiting a minute after Light left to leave. _‘Lets get this over with..’_ She looked over to the desk, where the half torn Death Note page was and shrugged, _‘I’ll just leave it here..’_ Then the following of Light had started. 

 

        As she followed Light, she didn’t expect him to go to the station, of all places. (Y/N) scanned around the station in search of anyone that her brunette lover might know or want to meet up with. As she quickly scanned the area, her eyes had fallen upon someone. That someone being Raye Penber! _‘What is he doing here..?’_ Before she realized it, her lover was standing behind Raye, speaking in a hushed tone. She bit her lip as she saw a flash of shock appear and quickly disappear on Raye’s face. _‘This can’t be good.’_ She crossed her arms before she heard gasps and panicked yelling for help. (Y/N) looked over in the direction of the chaos and noticed an employee laying flat on the floor, dead in front of the shop _Cafeel_. (Y/N)’s eyes widened slightly. She quickly turned her head back to where Raye and Light had been, but they were gone! She scanned the station again and noticed Raye heading towards the Western Entrance, of course, (Y/N) followed not far behind. She stood a few feet away from Raye as she noticed a folder of sorts in his hands.  
  
        A frown etched across her face, but any thought that she had disappeared as Raye started boarding a train on the Yamanote Line. She boarded the same train and watched Raye from a distance. The dark-haired male never noticed, as he pulled out his laptop and started writing on the paper that was inside of the folder. (Y/N) had a bad feeling that she couldn’t shake, but she wasn’t sure what to do. She watched as the male stopped writing and placed the folder up in the racks of the train, putting up his laptop. _‘Now should be a good time..’_ (Y/N) then approached the male, sitting down beside him. “Hey.” She waved and gave a soft smile towards him. 

 

        “… I see.” (Y/N) mumbled. She looked down at the floor and ran her fingers through her (H/C) hair. “So once you meet her parents, get the A-Okay from Mr. Papa Bear, you’ll be moving back to America?” Raye nodded, “Yes. We plan on having a family together as well.” The male gave her a gentle pat on the back, “(Y/N), What about you and Light?” (Y/N) quickly looked up at him and then laughed. “We’re fine. Actually, we’re great. Just not as great for you and your fiancée though!” She gave the older male a nudge, “… You know.. if it really hadn’t been for Light, I wouldn’t have anyone to call a family…” At that sentence, Raye gave her a reassuring hug, “Hey, (Y/N), why do you say that?” There was concern in his voice. She only shrugged, “Light found me. I couldn’t remember who I was or anything! He took me into his family and they accepted me. They ARE my family.”  
  
        After that there was a moment of silence. “(Y/N)…” The male said in a hushed tone. “I know we don’t really know each other, but I can tell you’re a sweet girl. If anything ever happens, or if I can do anything for you.. Let me know. Alright?” He gave her a slight smile and she nodded in response. “Thanks Raye.” After that, the train stopped. “Looks like my ride is up.” Raye chuckled. “I’ll see you around (Y/N).” She smiles, “See ya.” The two get off the train and go their separate ways.  She looked back at him as she gotten further away, gasping after seeing Raye fall to his knees, clutching at his chest, having something familiar to a heart attack, looking up at a figure in front of him, before collapsing dead. 

 

        (Y/N) rushed home, but slowed down as she approached the house, trying to calm herself down. _‘Just breath (Y/N)… Calm down.. What if mom and Sayu are back? We don’t want them seeing us like this!’_ After that thought, she calmed down as much as she could before she walked into the house. “Mom? Sayu?” She called out. No answer. She was the only one. A sigh of relief escaped her parted lips as she ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it, falling onto her bed as tears began to leak from her eyes. “I don’t understand!! Why Raye?!” She tried to keep herself from crying, but the more she tried, the more the tears poured out. “He seemed perfectly fine when I spoke to him… Wait.. Maybe it was… Kira?” She covered her mouth, “Light was there too!! What if he’s Kira? He’ll… He’ll kill me if he finds out that I know!!” She reached for her pillow and buried her face into it, breaking down into sobs. Her feelings about Kira were starting to change. _‘Raye was innocent.. He was no criminal… why would Kira kill him..?’_  
  
        That one thought replayed over and over again, until her thoughts had been disturbed by a knock on her door. “(Y/N)?” It was Sayu! _‘Thank god it wasn’t Light… I’m not sure I can bring myself to look at him while I’m like this..’_ She quickly wiped away left over tears before yelling out, “Come in!” The younger female stepped into the room and grinned, “(Y/N), (F/S) is on! Come watch it with me!” With that (Y/N) smiled and left the room. Ready to get all of this off of her mind. 

 

        At the end of the show (Y/N) had practically forgotten about what had happened, but was in tears once more. “Sayu-chan… (F/C) is just so beautiful.” She sniffled, “Only if (F/C) was real.” Sayu muttered. Soon as she said that, Light came walking into the house. He was out longer than he said and (Y/N) just frowned at the brunette. “What’s with the look (Y/N)?” The brunette-haired male asked. “… (F/C)… You disturbed my thoughts of precious (F/C)…” (Y/N) pouted as she crossed her arms. Light only chuckled at that and walked towards her, ruffling her hair. “Please forgive me then, (Y/N).” _‘Everything is fine… I can forget about today..’_ She thought as she looked at Light. _‘I love this man… I’ll put it aside for him.’_ “You’re forgiven Light-kun~” She said in a sing-song sort of voice. At the end of the day, it was like nothing ever happened. 


	10. Lost sibling?

     Light’s P.O.V.

 

     Light sat in his room at his desk with his Death Note opened. He finally gotten rid of that pesky FBI agent, Raye. Of course, he was a bit stressed. He let out a sigh of frustration, “What’s the matter with you Light?” Light looked up at the shinigami that had appeared behind him, Ryuk. “Ryuk…” Another frustrated sigh escaped from Light’s lip as he placed his chin on the palm of his hand. “This L character is getting in my way. I’m trying to clean this world of criminals, yet he opposes me!” He gritted his teeth, “Finding ways to keep myself from being suspicious of being Kira I have to spend less time with (Y/N). I don’t want to get her caught up in this mess but nor do I want to neglect her.” Light shook his head then leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. “Part of me doing this is for the world to be a better place, but also because of (Y/N). When I think back on it, I found her in an alley. She had no idea who she was, where she was, why she was here. Who knows what happened to her?” He closed his eyes, humming thoughtfully. “Technically (Y/N) and I ARE a couple, no one knows yet. I want it to be kept a secret. If people found out she was dating me, L for sure would find out as well, meaning he’d have to start suspecting her too. A god needs his goddess beside of him to properly rule over the world.” The shinigami chuckled behind him, “Humans sure are strange.” Light couldn’t help but scoff, “L should be making a move soon. Let’s just see what he does.” 

 

     L’s P.O.V. 

_A few days later._

 

     The raven haired male bit on his lip as he sat in his weird position on his chair in front of his computer. He had recently sent 12 FBI agents to Japan to probe the NPA, Kira had gotten to them. _‘How could he have figured out all of the other FBI’s agents identities?!’_ This thought kept running through L’s head. He wanted to figure out how Kira thought all of this out. Thanks to it being aired. the NPA found out about L’s distrust and probing them with the FBI agents. To regain help from the NPA, he was going to show himself to a small handful left of NPA members on the Kira case. 

 

     Once the group of men had arrived the chief begun to introduce himself. He internally sighed to himself as he pointed a finger at the man like a gun, doing a “bang” sound as he did so. “Mr. Yagami… You shouldn’t willingly start introducing yourself like that. For all you know, I could have been Kira. If I had been Kira you would have been dead just now.” This stopped the men from the NPA in their tracks, just standing there staring at the male. “Follow me.” L led the remaining NPA members into another room. He sat down in his chair in his… “special” position. “Take a seat, will you?”

 

     After about an hour or so of talking one on one wit the NPA task force, he gathered them all back in the same room. “I’ve…. reached the conclusion that no one in this room is Kira.” The raven haired male inwardly sighed. _‘I get the feeling this is going to take a long time.’_

 

     Days had passed since L had revealed himself. He came to the conclusion that he’d need to bug and set up cameras inside of two of the houses that Raye had been assigned to. He assembled all of the task force together, “I’ve come to the conclusion that Kira is in one of the families that the FBI agent, Raye, had been following. Mr. Yagami… Your family was one of the ones that Raye had been following. I would like to place cameras and bugs in your house. If you wouldn’t mind. There is a 1% chance of someone in your family being Kira.” The slight disturbed expression passed through the remaining members on the Kira case. “I’ll do it…” Mr. Yagami had spoke up. “Chief! What about your wife and daughter?” One of the men yelled out. “I know this! If doing this will help L remove any suspicion from my family, then I’m willing to go through with it!” The raven haired male turned towards his ‘care-taker’ Watari. “How long will it take?” The older gentleman replied, “Only in a few days. We can do it on a day that no one will be present in the house.” L nodded his head in approval. “I’ll leave it up to you Mr. Yagami. One last thing, it’ll only me Mr. Yagami and myself watching over the Yagami house.” A slight sigh of relief had parted through Mr. Yagami’s lips. “Thank you, L.” 

 

     (Y/N)’s P.O.V.

 

     (Y/N) sat at a table within a café with Light. Light’s father had wanted everyone to get out of the house for a bit, as a way to relax and take a break. Of course (Y/N) wasn’t going to let the chance slip by. She really hoped for this to be a day that she can spend with Light. Before she had even knew what she was doing, she had been knocking on the brunette’s door, asking him to go out with her somewhere on this day, leading to where they are currently. “So… Light… You’ve been really distant from me lately, even though I’m suppose to be your ‘girlfriend.’ Have you broken up with me without telling me anything?” The female made air quotes around the word girlfriend. She hasn’t felt much like Light’s girlfriend lately. Maybe Light being distant from her was his way of saying they needed to break off their relationship. As soon as she finished what she said, she could have sworn she saw a flash of irritation on Light’s face. 

 

     “I can’t believe you’d ask that!” The brunette practically yelled it at her. (Y/N) couldn’t help but sink down in her seat a little. Light let out a sigh, shaking his head. “I’m sorry (Y/N).” He took hold of her hand, staring straight into her eyes. “I didn’t mean to sound harsh or mean in anyway. I’ve just been busy preparing for the exams. You know that I want to get into a good college. You should also be studying to get into college too.” (Y/N) couldn’t help but pout a bit, “But studying is so boring! I want to spend more time with you.” She could have sworn that she saw Light flinch, but only for a quick moment. “I swear to you (Y/N), once it’s over with, I’ll give you more attention. I promise.” At those words (Y/N)’s face had the biggest smile that Light could have ever seen. “I’m holding you to it.” 

 

     A few hours after hanging about the café and taking a walk through the park (Y/N) was beginning to want to head home. She grabbed hold of Light’s hand. _‘Maybe he’ll let me hold his hand like this just this once!’_ The female couldn’t help but smirk to herself. “Light! Lets head home already, kay~?” The brunette seemed lost in though. _‘I wonder what’s with him..’_ “Light!!” (Y/N) practically screamed his name. Light turned to her, fully focused. “Sorry (Y/N) I was thinking.” “I noticed…” A pout crept onto her lips. “Can we go home now?” The male just nodded at her and pulled his hand away from hers. _‘Dammit… I was really hoping we could hold hands.’_ She looked down at the ground as they walked him. 

 

     Light’s P.O.V.

 

     Light hated doing this to (Y/N) but it is the only thing he could do to keep her safe for the time being. He thought it was very suspicious that his father made them all leave the house. _‘This must be L’s doing. He’s probably bugged the house.’_ The brunette walked in silence for a few minutes before he grabbed (Y/N)’s wrist and making her face him. “(Y/N), go on without me, alright?” His caramel colored orbs met with (E/C) orbs. He could tell she wanted to protest but could see her giving in anyways. “Okay Light… I’ll see you at home, I guess.” He couldn’t stand seeing her like that. Before she could walk off he grabbed her shoulders, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips against hers. Kissing her softly. “I love you (Y/N), no matter how I might act.” 

 

     Once (Y/N) had left Light called out in a whisper. “Ryuk?” The shinigami appeared at his side, like he always is. “Once we get to the house I need you to check for hidden cameras and bugs.” At first Ryuk didn’t want to do it, but after coaxing and compromises of finding a hiding spot for him to eat his apples, Light was able to convince him to go and find them. “Alright! Let’s go on a hunt Ryuk!” 

 

     As soon as they had gotten home the shinigami had went to work on the hunt. As the male and shinigami approached his room, he crouched down at his door. He had placed a piece of paper in between his door to see if anyone had came into his room, but it was in its place, but the other indicator, the led, had been broken in half. Letting Light know someone had been in his room. _‘So, they must have put cameras and bugs in here for sure.’_ Light had went and laid on his bed, pulling out some sort of book and begun reading it. _‘I’ll have to lay low for the next few days..’_

 

     A few hours later Ryuk was finished with his hunt. “Phew! It took a long time to find all of them but I did it Light.” The shinigami went on to tell Light exactly where everything was. “So… Where will I be able to eat my apples, Light?” A wave of irritation washed over the male for a quick moment. _‘Ryuk, isn’t it obvious? There isn’t a place for you to eat your apples!’_ Of course, he couldn’t say it out loud. 

 

     L’s P.O.V.

 

     L and Mr. Yagami sat in a secluded room with screens surrounding them everywhere. On each screen there was a different part of the Yagami resident pulled up. Currently, L was enticed by one person in the household at that moment. He sat as he watched the Yagami family sat at the dinner table, eating. The youngest child, Sayu, had on her own program. Light and Mrs. Yagami were chatting away about how Light was going to be the top scorer on the entrance exams. The other one though, (Y/N), is who L was paying the most attention to. 

 

     The raven couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. _‘(Y/N)?’_ He looked over at Mr. Yagami. “Yagami-san… Who is that girl?” Mr. Yagami gave L a bit of a strange look, “(Y/N).” The male inwardly gasped. After all this time he had finally found her. _‘(Y/N)!! I can’t believe it’s her! I have to see her… soon. It’s been years…’_ He let a sigh escape his lips. “Watari.. Look more into (Y/N) for me. Her more… recent activities.” Watari nodded and left L and Mr. Yagami all to themselves. “Mr. Yagami… I need to meet (Y/N).” 

 

     Today was the day that Mr. Yagami was going to bring (Y/N) to meet L. The raven haired male was nervous, biting on his lip. _‘What if she doesn’t remember me?’_ That thought never left his mind. He kept counting down the minutes and hours until he finally got to see (Y/N). When the time came he was a nervous mess, but it didn’t show on the outside. There was a soft knock on the door. “L? It’s me. Yagami. I have (Y/N) with me.” “Come in!” L quickly turned the face the door and watched as the two came in. “Miss (Y/N)…” (Y/N) stared at him blankly then confusion replaced her blank expression. “You need to sit down.” She did as he said.

 

     After a few hours of asking her questions, L realized that (Y/N) had amnesia. She didn’t remember him. “(Y/N)… It’s been so long since I last saw you. Do you really not remember me?” He could tell she didn’t with the expression on her face. “(Y/N), it’s me. Your brother!” 


	11. Unexpected turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, I started getting lazy near the end of the chapter. >~

(Y/N)’s P.O.V.

 

_‘Brother?’_ (Y/N) blinked. There was a look of doubt upon her face. _‘I have a brother?’_ She carefully looked over the scrawny looking male sitting across from her. _‘He possibly cannot be my brother!’_ She looked over at Mr. Yagami to see if he could confirm this man’s statement. He had the look of confusion and shock. _‘I guess he wasn’t told either.’_ (Y/N) bit down on her bottom lip. “I’m sorry sir, but I don’t have any recollection of memory of you. I’ve never seen you before in my life.” A pained look flashed upon the Raven haired male’s face before going back to it’s neutral look. “(Y/N)?” “If you’ll excuse my interruption,” Mr. Yagami spoke up. “My son, Light, found (Y/N) on the way back from school one day. He brought her home and we took her in as our own. When she arrived at our house she had no recollection of who she was, why she was there, or where she was. She seemed to have amnesia. Ever since then she still hasn’t remembered anything.” 

 

        L’s eyes squinted in thought. (Y/N) couldn’t help but feel a chill run down her spine. “If that’s all you need from me, I’d like to go back home now.” A slight waver was in her tone. “(Y/N)… I wouldn’t lie to you. Nor have I ever lied to you in the past.” At those words there was a slight prickling at the back of her head. As if something was trying to resurface. “I don’t even know you…” The words slipped past her lips in a whisper, but just loud enough for L to hear. “(Y/N)…” A growl tore through her gritted teeth. “Don’t say my name so formally! We don’t know each other!” She stood up. “I apologize for this, but I’m taking my leave now.” As soon as the words had been said, (Y/N) left the room as quick as she could. 

 

_‘Who does he think he is? Talking to me so formally like that!’_ Waves of anger washed off of the girl. Everyone walking down the streets passed her kept their distance. “Stupid man… Saying he’s my brother…” She mumbled. In an angry manner, she opened the door to the house, slamming it shut behind her. (Y/N) assumed she was alone since Sayu was out with friends, Mrs. Yagami was out shopping, and Light being gone all the time, but she was wrong. Light _was_ home. Just from the brunette’s room he could feel her anger. 

 

        (Y/N) stormed off to her room and slammed her bedroom door shut as well, jumping onto the bed, letting out short huffs of frustration and irritation. The soft knock on her door a few minutes later startle her due to her having the impression that she was home alone. “… Who is it?” A soft voice replied through the door. “It’s me. Light. (Y/N), may I come in?” She blushed in embarrassment from having been acting in such a bratty and immature manner. “Y-yeah, sure, come in!” The door slowly started opening and Light stepped in. “Is something… wrong?” (Y/N) took in a deep breath. _‘Maybe it’s best not to tell him… yet. Not until I’m certain about this myself.’_ She just shrugged. “Nothing really. Just had a rough day so far. Nothing to major. No need for worry.” 

 

        Light’s P.O.V. 

 

        He could tell that she was lying right away. A “rough day” wouldn’t have caused her to come storming through their home the way she did. _‘Why isn’t she telling me? Did someone do something to her?’_ “(Y/N)…” Light spoke softly. “Did someone mess with you today?” He frowned slightly as he noticed her look down. Her (E/C) orbs not meeting his caramel colored ones. “No… As I said, just a rough day. I have a lot on my mind. Stressing about the exams. It’s nothing.” The girl shrugged it off once more. _‘She is hiding something from me… I have to find out what it is!’_ Light hummed softly before walking over to her. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. Then, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “(Y/N), your my girlfriend. I love you. You can tell me anything, alright?” He couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face when he saw her blush. “I love you too Light. I swear that it’s nothing. I promise if there is anything bothering me I’ll let you know. As soon as I can.” She smiled at him. “Alright.” Was Light’s reply. 

 

        He turned around to leave the room, scowling a bit as he walked out. _‘She’s obviously hiding something… But what?!’_ The thought that his precious (Y/N) was hiding something from him irked him beyond belief. “Tch..” A sigh escaped from between his lips as he walked into his room, locking the door behind him, and went and sat at his desk. _‘(Y/N)… I swear… Whoever it is that is making you hide things from me, I will find them… and I’ll ELIMINATE them!’_

 

        Without realizing it, a good few hours had passed. “Light! (Y/N)! Sayu! Dinner is ready!” _‘Dinner time already…? I didn’t even realize…’_ The brunette got up from his desk and left his room, shutting the door close, and headed down stairs to the dinner table. He sat down at the table and looked over at the TV. Light sat there at the table with (Y/N), Sayu, and his mother before an emergency alert appeared at the top of the TV screen. _‘1,500 Kira investigators have been deployed to Japan to find Kira!’_ “Wow! That’s a lot of investigators.” Sayu had spoken up. “Sayu…” _‘L… This must be one of your traps to catch me off guard!’_ “It obviously is fake. The 12 FBI agents that had been deployed to Japan had been kept a secret, and now they are all dead. Kira got to them.  If they sent over 1,500 investigators to Japan, and announced it to the whole region, Kira should be able to figure out it’s fake.” 

 

        The male looked over at his younger sister and gave her a soft smile. “It’ll all be okay Sayu.” _‘L… I’m sure he is watching us at this very moment.’_ Light stood up and walked away from the table and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bag of BBQ potato chips. “I’m going back to my bedroom now. Don’t bother me, I’ll be studying for my exams.” He stopped in his tracks as he headed up the stairs, “Light, you’re going to get fat if you keep eating those kinds of things especially right after dinner.” (Y/N) smiled at the male, shaking her head. “Maybe. Worry about yourself though (Y/N). You seem to be chubbing up a bit.” He replied with a teasing tone and a slight smirk. His heart beat started to race as he saw her, _cutely_ , pout. “You’re so mean Light!” He shook his head and went straight to his room. 

 

        The brunette sat down at his desk, opening up his notebook and tearing open the package containing his chips. Within the bag of chips there contained a miniature TV. Light stretched out his arms. “Alright! Lets get started!” _‘L will never suspect…’_ The male had pieces of paper from the Death Note right underneath his notebook. _‘This is too easy. Heh. I can use my right hand to write the names down of criminals while I use my left hand and take a potato chip.. and eat it!’_ He pulls out a chip and takes a dramatic bite out of it, writing down the names of the criminals on the scrap paper from the Death Note. 

 

        (Y/N)’s P.O.V. 

 

        “Ugh…” (Y/N) laid on her bed with a pillow right on top of her face. _‘The world’s greatest detective is… my brother?! On top of that… Light has been so weird lately… Who spends that much time studying anyways?!’_ She ‘hmpf’ in annoyance. The female then let out a sigh, running a finger over her lips. “Light… I wander when you’ll be ready for others to know…” She then sat up on her bed, looking towards the wall. _‘I never get to spend time with him… It.. feels like we aren’t really even dating… Even though he says he loves me.’_ At the thought, (Y/N) got up and walked over to her window, opening it up wide and sticking her head out. A rush of cool air blew by, making (Y/N) sigh contently. “It feels good out there… I should probably go out for a walk.” 

 

        A few minutes later the female was standing outside the house, smiling to herself. She didn’t have any place in particular she wanted to go, but she was starting to want to find her said “brother.” Without really thinking she starts to head off towards the busier part of her town. Looking around at all the sights made her feel joy. _‘I wish Light could be here with me.’_ She walked by many shops, but stop at only one of them. It was a small family owned business. The owners were nice. The shop was actually just a bakery. (Y/N) used to come all the time a little after Light took her in. Back then they were friends but close. Closer than they were at the moment. “Maybe I shouldn’t go in…” (Y/N) started to walk away before her name was called out. “(Y/N)! It’s been such a long time! Come on in for old time’s sake.” It was the wife of the owner. (Y/N) really liked her. She couldn’t bring herself to turn her down. She gave the older woman a smile, “Alright. Just for old time’s sake.” 

 

        Once (Y/N) was pulled into the small shop, she was instantly hit by a strong aroma of baked goods. “Ah! It feels so good to be back here again!” (Y/N) exclaimed. She walked up to the counter to order her favorite baked good. As she waited she looked around at the tables in the shop, noticing only a few people were there. Then she spotted something way in the back. A mess of raven colored hair. _‘It’s him! But what is he doing here…?’_ She must have been staring at him hard, for the owner’s wife chuckled. “A cutie, isn’t he? He’s a regular. He doesn’t really talk to the other people who come here and he always sits away from everyone as well. He does really enjoy our sweets though.” The older woman smiled. “A-ah, no.. He just looks really familiar! That’s why I was staring!” By chance, as soon as she said that, his head shot up and their eyes met. _‘Crap!’_ He got up from his table and started heading her way. 

 

        In less than a minute the raven haired male was standing next to her. “(Y/N)? What’re you doing here?” He stared right into her eyes. (Y/N) couldn’t help but feel nervous. “Uh… I used to come here a lot… I thought I would swing by for old time’s sake.” She said with a shaky laugh. “Would you care to join me?” She blinked. _‘What?’_ “Would you like to come sit with me and talk for a bit?” As soon as he said that, the woman had brought over (Y/N)’s (F/D). “I…” She was at a lost of words. “I’ll pay for (Y/N). Now please (Y/N), come join me?” A sigh parted her lips. “Fine..” She followed him back to his table and took the seat right across from him. She watched as he sat down in front of her. The female couldn’t help but feel cold chills as she sat with this man. It was as if she was being watched. She wasn’t aware that she had actually been followed all the way there. 

 

        (Y/N) took a bite into her dessert as she and L stared at one another. “Soo…” She trailed off. “(Y/N), do you really not remember me?” (Y/N) let a sigh escape from her lips. “I really don’t. My earliest memory that I have so far is when Light had found me and took me in. I have no re-collection of anything before that.” “We… had been separated when we were young. You were sent to America to live with our parents. Before that we were really close to each other, (Y/N).” _‘I was originally in America..? Then how did I get to Japan?’_ A frown etched onto her face. “Hm..” She took a bite out of her dessert and stared up at the ceiling, clearly lost in thought. “I don’t know how I got to Japan then.” She looked back at the raven haired male sitting in front of her. “It’s simple. Our parents thought it was best that you were to come to Japan for a better education opportunity. I, more like Watari, was suppose to meet you up at the airport and get you so you could be under his care and so we could be together again.” The male explained. 

 

        (Y/N)’s thoughts started racing. “Then how come I ended up in an alley, with nothing?” She saw a slight frown form on L’s lips. “I’m not sure about that… I want to figure that out myself. I just need you to believe me when I tell you that I’m your brother.” She looked to the side, “Isn’t there any documents that can prove what you are stating?” The male across from her hummed slightly. “True. I can do that. Would you like to see those documents that prove that we’re relatives?” (Y/N) quickly nodded. _‘If I can see those documents then I can learn a little more about my past!’_ “Yes!” She exclaimed. “I could never tell anyone this, especially Light since I don’t want him to feel like I’m unhappy with the memories I’m making with them now but, I’ve been wanting to find out about my past. It feels like a part of me is just… missing.” She saw the male’s eyebrow quirk up a bit. “Light? Why him in particular?” (Y/N) blushed. “Well… I guess you can say that me and Light are dating. He doesn’t want anyone else to know yet but back then he would still try and spend time with me anyways, but now its like there is no longer any time for me. As if me and him are no longer together…” She couldn't help but sigh, “It’s fine though. I understand that he is more than likely busy. The entrance exams are coming up soon anyways!” A fake laugh ripped itself past her lips. “It’s getting late. I should head home…” 

 

        L and (Y/N) stood outside the shop’s door. “I’ll have the documents in a few days. How about we meet back here next Saturday around noon? That should be after your entrance exams.” (Y/N) nodded. “Fine with me.” The two then waved goodbye at one another and headed in separate directions. L heading back to HQ while (Y/N) headed home. _‘I really hope he’s telling the truth… Why am I being so hopeful?’_ She let out a sigh. She wasn’t going to let herself get to hopeful. At least not yet. 

 

        L’s P.O.V.

 

        Once back at HQ he summoned the rest of the group, sitting on his knees, biting his tongue. “I’ve come to the conclusion that no one in said households are Kira. Watari will get the cameras and bugs removed immediately.” The sigh that spread across the room felt heavy, as if a weight had been lifted. The raven haired male looked over at one of the cameras, noticing Light and (Y/N). _‘Light… What are you going to do with (Y/N)?’_

 

 

        Light’s P.O.V. 

 

        Light had followed (Y/N). He saw her leaving the house from his desk, which sparked his curiosity. Of course he had grabbed his shoes, pulling them on and pulling on his jacket. He quickly followed her out of the house. He was a bit surprised to see where she was going. _‘Why is she coming HERE of all places? Hasn’t it been a long while since she last came?’_ He watched silently as he saw (Y/N) get led into the small shop. That didn’t bother him. What made his blood boil was watching his (Y/N) sit with another guy, talking to him. She was HIS, not anyone else’s. Why hadn’t she told him that she was going to be meeting up with another guy? The male was baffled. She was suppose to be at his side, not someone else’s! As soon as he saw the two walking towards the door to leave he quickly made his move to head back home. 

 

        He sat on the couch in the living room, waiting to hear the front door open and show his (Y/N) returning home. He waited a few more minutes and she finally walked through the door, sighing. “(Y/N)…” There was a cold tone to his voice as he spoke to her. “What were you doing?” The brunette noticed her eyes darting to the side. “Nothing Light. I went for a walk then went to that café I used to go to. Nothing other than that.” He got up and started walking towards his girlfriend, grabbing her by her waist, kissing her forehead. “You shouldn’t be going out. Exams are soon. You should be studying for them.” He spoke softly. He felt her nod. “Then go on. I want us to get into the same university. Got it?” (Y/N) nodded once more, rushing up to her room. _‘What are you up to, (Y/N)?’_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Day of the entrance exams_

 

        “Hey you!” Light looked at one of the instructors standing outside, waving him in. “Hurry or you’ll miss the exams!” Light gave a small, fake laugh. “I had planned on getting here ten minutes before exams started.” As soon as he was in the testing room, the exams start almost immediately. “You there! Sit correctly while you’re taking the exams.” It intrigued Light’s interest, as he looked behind him. Caramel orbs connecting with dark black orbs. _‘It’s that guy (Y/N) was with!!’_ He gritted his teeth, quickly turning back around to finish the test. 

 

        Not long after the exams Light, (Y/N), and the raven haired male all gotten into To-Oh University. The two males being the ones to make the opening speech on behalf of all of the new students. “Light Yagami.” Light stood up from his seat, heading up to the front. “And Hideki Ryuga.” The male he saw (Y/N) with stood up, following behind him. On the way up to the stage the male behind the brunette leaned a bit close. “Light-san?” He looked back a little at the other. “I am L.” Light’s eyes widen slightly, then he smirked a little. “The world’s greatest detective? Heh.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

        Later the same day at the university, L had approached Light, which ended up with the two getting into an intense tennis match. At the end of said match, Light shook his head sighing,looking around. “I can’t stick around. I’ve got to find (Y/N).” He muttered under his breath. Before he could go off looking L approach him once more. “Light-kun.. I’d like for us to be friends. How would you like to go get some coffee?” Before he could reply he heard someone yelling out his name. “Light!!” (Y/N) came up to him shaking her head, I’ve looked all around for you. Where were you?” At the end of the sentence her lips went into a tight line. “Ah, (Y/N). I just asked Light to join me for coffee. Since I’ve got the documents would you like to come join us?” Slowly she nodded. Light glared, his stare shooting daggers of hatred towards the other male. He grabbed a hold of (Y/N)’s hand, entwining their fingers, making sure it’s known she was his. “We’ll go.”


	12. Possible Second Kira?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being short. I haven't been feeling up to writing this story lately.

(Y/N)’s P.O.V.

 

(Y/N), Light, and her supposed brother all sat together in a café, in a booth near the back, private part of the place. L had ordered his favorite cake, Light ordering coffee, (Y/N) ordering (F/D/D). The first few minutes had been very awkward for the (H/C) haired female. Her boyfriend holding one of her hands in a death grip while her “brother” sat in front of them, watching them carefully. (Y/N) couldn’t take it anymore, finally she spoke up. “So.. What are you needing from Light?”This seemed to bring the two males back into reality. “Oh.. Light-kun, there is something I want to show you.” L pulled out three cards that looked as index cards. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

(Y/N) had dozed off during L’s “little” test of Light. Such things didn’t really interest her. She heard a few things about Kira, but why should she get into it? She knew she had nothing to worry about, considering she was no where near a criminal. Of course she supports Kira, but she wasn’t going to say that out loud, especially in front of the man after Kira. During the two male’s conversation, a single word had popped out the most and unsettled her. “Shinigami.” A dull ache begun at the back of her skull. Then it started to intensify, as if something was trying to break through. (Y/N) placed both hands on her head, hoping the pain would fade away. She felt two pairs of concerned eyes on her. “(Y/N)?” Light asked her softly. “I’m fine!” She broke out into a sweat, gritting her teeth, shutting her eyes tightly as the pain got worse. 

 

During those moments, there was a flash of a book, a notebook labeled “Death Note.” _‘D-Death Note..?’_ The next thing that had flashed inside of her mind was a long, slender figure. It was nothing like a human, looked a bit skeletal. Instead of being frightened by what flashed before her, she felt a familiar feeling. Soon the pain subsided and she was able to open her eyes and sigh in relief. She noticed the two staring at her in worry. (Y/N) smiled softly at them. “Sorry about that. I’m fine.” She received a nod from L but a continued worry stare from Light. “I swear I’m fine!” “Can we get back to what we were discussing?” The scrawny male had spoken up. (Y/N) nodded but noticed as Light had gritted his teeth. “We can.” (Y/N) spoke softly. “Yagami-kun, I’d like you to join the Kira investigation task force. Will you?” Hearing her supposed brother ask her lover to join in on something dangerous shocked her. “L!” “No, (Y/N), don’t worry. I’ll join you, L.” This caused a slight smile to appear on L’s face. “Very well. As for (Y/N), The documents.” He pulled out an envelope and gave it to her. “T-thank yo-“ Before she could finish her thanks, L’s and Light’s cell phone had rung. 

 

L quickly answered as well as Light. “Light?” (Y/N) leaned closer to Light to hear what was going on. “Mother…? What’s going on?” There was slight annoyance in his tone. “Y-You’re father is in the hospital! He collapsed!” This shocked the two, the brunette quickly hanging up, looking over at L. Apparently he had received the same news. “We can go to the hospital together. Out in the back a limo will be waiting for us. From here we’ll go see your father, Yagami-kun.” The male nodded at the other and looked over at (Y/N). (Y/N) crossed her arms. “I’m coming too.” _‘Please Mr. Yagami… Please be okay!’_ The three were out of there as soon as they could be. 

 

Once the three gotten to the hospital, they were rushed off to Soichiro’s room. (Y/N) silently slid open the door, followed by the two males. She looked around at the other men gathered around Mr. Yagami’s bed, all with worry plastered on their faces. The female looked over towards the older one laying in the hospital bed. “Mr. Yagami…” She spoke softly. “Dad.” Light quickly went over to his father’s side, grabbing his hand. “What happened? Did Kira do this to you!?” He growled out. “Light..” It was weak but loud enough to hear. “I’ll be fine. I just collapsed…” His father said and attempted to smile at his son. Worry spread itself across the brunette’s face. “Father… I’m going to be joining the task force. I’ll take care of everything for now until you are discharged. Don’t worry… I WILL catch Kira!” 

 

(Y/N) had to step out. She couldn’t take seeing the man who took her in laying in a hospital bed. It brought tears to her eyes. _‘Why did this have to happen…?’_ A tear had slid down her cheek. She looked down at her hands and noticed the envelopethat she still was carrying. _‘Oh… Within all this chaos I forgot about it…’_ A deep breath was taken as her fingers shakily opened the envelope, taking out the documents contained within it. A quick scan over it made (Y/N) stiffen in shock. _‘He.. He is my brother!! Where.. where are our parents on these documents though…?’_ As quick as she could, she placed them back in the envelope, re-sealing it. Just in time too, for her brother and boyfriend had walked out of the hospital then. 

 

“(Y/N)? Are you okay?” It was L. She nodded then looked towards them. “I’m sorry for not believing you. What about…?” She paused that thought. Maybe it was best not to talk about this in front of Light. Not yet. The raven haired male seemed to have known what she was getting at and nodded slightly at her, “We can talk more some other time. For now, I’ll have someone come escort you from your house to HQ tomorrow morning Yagami-kun.” He directed towards Light. The other male frowned slightly, clearly unhappy about not being told what was going on. “See you tomorrow.” Then L had gotten into the Limo that had pulled up, and he was gone. 

 

A few days had passed and (Y/N) was avoiding Light as much as possible. Not like she really saw him much anyways, but when she did, she went the other way. She wasn’t ready for what was going to come. Him investigating her. On this day, everything was normal…. Until a special broadcast had been aired. Kira, the one (Y/N) actually supported, had sent videos to Sakura TV to broadcast, and (Y/N), Sayu, and Mrs. Yagami had all sat around Mr. Yagami’s hospital bed, watching as as a newscaster had been killed, along with the policemen that had been attempting to stop the program from airing. (Y/N) gasped as Mr. Yagami had sat bolt up, climbing out of his bed. “Dear!! You can’t go! It’ll be to dangerous and you aren’t in a good enough condition!” (Y/N) had nodded in agreement, trying to get him to lay back down on the bed. “I can’t sit around doing nothing!!! Kira is killing innocent people, and I can go stop him! I’m doing this!” And with that, he had left as the female, along with Mrs. Yagami were yelling for him to come back. _‘Mr. Yagami… Please… Be safe!’_

 

Light’s P.O.V.

 

Light was shocked. He was in HQ with L and the rest of the task force. They all were watching the program being aired. _‘Dammit… Who is this imposter?!’_ He gritted his teeth, which didn’t go unnoticed by Light. “Light-kun.” The brunette looked the raven haired in the eyes, caramel colored orbs staring into black orbs. “Kira… Is killing off innocent people L, we need to stop him!” “Do not worry Light-kun. I’ve already sent someone over-“ L stopped. Everyone in the room stopped. They all were staring the TV. An armored truck had just crashed into Sakura TV. Minutes had passed, no details on to what was going on. After a few minutes Light’s eyes widened as he saw his father come struggling out, with what looked like tapes in his arms. At that moment, L instantly had communicated with the police, having them shield Light’s father. 

 

The task force all sat around in HQ, staring at Mr. Yagami once they had gotten him there and sat down somewhere. “I.. I got all of the tapes, along with all of the copies. Nothing should be left there.” L nodded, “Good work Mr. Yagami.” “Dad… That was crazy! You could have gotten yourself killed!” Light had lost him composure. “Light.. I did this to help catch Kira. I would have gladly given up my life as long as he was caught!” Light froze. Then looked to the side. “Good job dad…” 

 

About a week had passed since the Sakura TV incident had happened. The police had sent a response to Kira, asking instead, for his help. Of course, Kira sent one back, which the police aired, Kira refusing to work with them. The task force had sat around a table, waiting for an idea on what to do. As they sat there, they were shocked once someone spoke up. “There is a possibility of there being a second Kira.” “What?!” Everyone else had exclaimed. L had went on to explain. “This Kira is completely different from the first…. To put it more simply, they are making multiple mistakes. The original Kira would never make such mistakes as this. The person could be a possible Kira worshipper.” At this Light smirked inwards. _‘A second Kira. One that is on MY side. Hm… I could reach out to them and use their help. Or just use them.’_ “L.” The brunette finally spoke. “How about we broadcast a fake original Kira tape and release it for the second Kira to see?” At the proposal L hummed softly. “That’s a good idea Light-kun. We’ll go with it, and we will see how it goes.” 


	13. Apologies

I'm sorry to say this but... I'm  _discontinuing_ this story.  _It has been so hard for me to find motivation to even write this._

 

Originally I was all hyped for writing it, I had it all fleashed out in my own mind. In a way, I regret trying to follow the anime. I wanted to go a different way about writing my story. Of course, I didn't because the readers wanted it a certain way (Not saying all readers). Its my fault for giving in to their wishes instead of what _I_ wanted to do. 

 

It has been such a pain to even _think_ about updating this story.  _It became misery just to even think of what the next chapter should be._ This story isn't only posted here, its posted on other places too. Other readers mostly keep  _demanding_ me to update this story. I'm not given encouragement to keep going, or told I am doing a good job with this. Well, few readers have but the majority just keeps pushing for the next update. I _**REFUSE**_ to keep writing this story. I may take the time to re-write it one day, but for now, its not happening. I'll give a short closure though. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. For the readers that actually encouraged me instead of just demanding an update, I am truly sorry. I thank you for the support. Hopefully I can make this closing good enough....

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It's been years since the kira case had been opened. Since (Y/N) and Light met L. It was a fierce battle between L and Kira but, in the end, the 'bad guy' wins. Kira, also known as Light Yagami. No one stood in his way anymore. He was now the god of a new world, just like he wanted. Of course, with his goddess, (Y/N). 

 

(Y/N) was surprised to find out her boyfriend at the time had been Kira, though she wasn't that much surprised. Light was cunningly smart and would be able to pull it off, unlike others. When Light trusted her with the info, she did everything in her power to help him. Her beloved Light. She adored him, would do anything for him. It pained her so when her brother, L, died. She was starting to get close to him, feeling the family bond between them. A brother she didn't know for to long didn't mean much to her as much as the man who took her in and loved her. 

 

Eventually she regained her memories, finding out that she too had once been a Death Note owner. She regained her Death Note and was able to take a spot right beside of Light, puring the world of criminals and wrong doers. They were unstopable. No one stood a chance against them, absolutely no one. Anyone who tried, well, we all know what happened to them. They were swiftly dealt with, made an example for all of the world that they ruled. 

 

Light proposed to (Y/N), getting married soon after. The female loved him dearly. A year after their marriage, (Y/N) found out that she was pregnant. Light was ecstatic to be having a child, so was (Y/N). They lived loving one another for as long as they could, passing on their ways to their offsprings, hoping to keep the world peaceful for their future generations. Out of anything, if it wasn't due to the love (Y/N) had for Light, he would have never won. "(Y/N)." The brunette spoke to his lover one day. She responded with a soft hum, running her fingers through the male's hair as he laid his head on her lap. "I love you." A soft smile from (Y/N). "I love you too, Light." 


	14. A/N

I've decided to re-write this story. I'll start re-writing it soon, but there is a problem. 

Should I completely replace this story with the re-written one or put the re-written one as a complete different work and leave this one be? 


End file.
